<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Boy by LisaNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756512">Iron Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaNova/pseuds/LisaNova'>LisaNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaNova/pseuds/LisaNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be called "Iron Boy Song". So if you have any desire...</p><p>For my favorite character. What is dead may never die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My fallen boy, you ache for home.<br/>
A bastard took your past.<br/>
The Master made you play a role,<br/>
And that one was the last.</p><p>Unsure boy, tell me your hopes<br/>
Your fears and your dreams.<br/>
Forgotten boy, you’ve played two roles.<br/>
You’ve paid off all your bills.</p><p>Forgiven boy, now you are strong.<br/>
What’s dead won’t die again.<br/>
Now you’re a rock, an iron born,<br/>
You’ve risen from the pain.</p><p>It’s time to live, the iron boy,<br/>
Your endless fight began.<br/>
You’re here and now, Theon Greyjoy,<br/>
You have become a man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>